Telephone apparatus currently in wide use at general homes include, for example, a telephone apparatus with an answering function, a cordless phone in which a handset is independent from the main telephone body, or the like.
In order to originate a call with these telephone apparatus, there are some general ways; pushing numbers of dial keys with a handset off-hook; or instructing to originate a call by making the handset off-hook or pushing a certain key after the desired telephone number is selected with the use of function keys such as jog dial from a plurality of telephone numbers previously stored in a telephone book memory (e.g. JP 199309/1993 A).
In a case where a call is originated without using the familiar numeric keypad, specifically, in a case where a call is originated by selecting a telephone number stored in a telephone book memory, even though the telephone book memory is a very convenient function, it often happens that some technologically illiterate people can not make full use of the function because of its troublesome operability.
Consequently a method of detecting telephone numbers previously stored in the telephone book memory with voice input through the handset has been considered. In the method, however, the handset is used for an aim other than a phone conversation, which requires a measure to deal with incoming calls while searching the telephone number.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems as expressed above and to provide a telephone apparatus with an excellent operability.